Gypsy Chick
by TheJediBakerGirl
Summary: After Sam's Wall is put up, Dean is given grave news: Sam doesn't remember how to feel. Though that can be changed by a mysterious gypsy girl Bobby recommends. Follow the Winchester brothers as they're given a crash-course in emotion.
1. Chapter 1

After Death left, his face expressionless and quiet, Dean never left his little brother's side while he slept. He watched Sammy breath, deeply in and deeply out, his face clear of any pain. It was calm, peaceful. It wasn't like it had been these past six months. It was stony, sullen, and emotionless. That hadn't been his brother. That was something else. It was almost as if Lucifer had been badly acting in his brother's body.  
>Dean occasionally saw Bobby, when he decided to come check in on the pair of boys, usually with food in one hand, a bottle of beer in the other. They never talked much, except the occasional "Thanks" that comes out of Dean's mouth. Then Bobby would leave him be and Dean would sit and eat quietly, watching his little brother sleep a dreamless sleep.<br>Dean hasn't seen Cas since Death dropped by to give Sam his soul back and build his wall up.

One afternoon, though, the routine changed, when Bobby came in with no food or beer. When Dean looked over and up at Bobby, his eyes told him that he had something important to say. Dean didn't reply with a word, but he got up instead and followed Bobby out of the small, concrete walled room. He followed Bobby to a stop in the kitchen; he leaned back on the counter. "Whadya need, Bobby?" he asked, his voice more hoarse than gruff. Through the pale kitchen windows the sun shone bright, making Dean's exposed arms tingle. He hasn't gotten proper sunlight and nutrition living off of beer and fast food was bound to be taking a turn on him for weeks now. "When your brother gets up, he's not gonna remember a lot of stuff," Bobby replied, and Dean suppressed an eye-roll. "Point?" Dean stated flatly. "Things from Hell duh but other things. The most notable being how to-" Bobby paused, suddenly looking as if he couldn't find the right words - "uh, well, feel." Dean's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Feeling. Like, his emotions. Love, hate, fear, happiness. He'll be clueless." As he heard these words, his eyebrows lowered and he felt his expression change and his heart sink. "W- Are you serious? That's just as bad as having Sam soulless!" he exclaimed, waving his hand at the doorway in the direction of where Sam was sleeping. Bobby put his hands in in defense. "Look, I know, it's rough but-"  
>"Rough? My brother having no emotion whatsoever? You think that's rough?" Dean spat. 'Rough' was a gross understatement. It was horrendous. His eyes were wild, his face contorting into something between disgust and loathing. "Look, I know, but I got a girl a few hours from here that can help you two out," Bobby explained quickly, watching the hate burn off of the younger hunter's face. "When your brother wakes up, I'll get you the address and you can head out." Dean nodded, his eyes clearing.<p>

Sam woke up an hour later, his eyes glossy with tears. When he walked into the kitchen where Dean had decided to stay and talk with Bobby about anything in particular he missed, upon seeing his big brother, Sam could've taken Dean to the ground with the force behind the hug he gave him. When the tears spilled over and fell down his cheeks and his arms wrapped tightly around Dean, Sam realized that the tears on his cheeks were hollow-feeling. No feeling of relief or sadness or happiness washed over him like it should have. There was nothing. Sam pulled away and looked at his brother in the eyes. Dean's eyes reflected relief and something else. Something Sam couldn't place. It almost looked like guilt. "Sammy, I got somethin' to tell you," Dean said softly.

They were out of the house a few minutes after Dean ran everything that Bobby explained to him by Sam. As they drove in the Impala, a large, dark brown book on Sam's lap as he flipped aimlessly through the pages, the engine rumbling dimly all around them. Dean didn't exactly know what his little brother was looking for, but when Sam paused every few pages, he took a sideways glance at him, just to see his face for any changes. Usually it was nothing.  
>They were looking for a girl, from what Bobby said. A gypsy. He didn't give her name, just that she was a young girl who practiced old-school magic. Bobby explained that the women in her family have been doing it for generations, passing it down through the years, watching the women before them as they grew up. She was apparently no exception. Bobby forewarned them both to not contradict his gypsy friend, because she knows what she is doing.<p>

It was a fairly silent drive for the brothers, save for the rumbling of the Impala and the occasional flick of pages. And to be perfectly honest, Dean was okay with that. He didn't want to talk to Sam about the Wall that Death had put up, or what he can remember from the past few months. He wanted Sam to know that he was there if he needed to talk. Sam was just curious as to weather, if he spoke, he could speak correctly, or if he'd sound like a robot, with a flat voice and no emotion in his eyes. If he could feel anything, he'd probably feel afraid right about now, so he kept silent.  
>When the boys reached the address that Bobby had given them, the sun was a blood red orb in the western sky, and the house that had it as a backdrop was quite a fair sight. It was a big house, with a white exterior, a brown roof, and what looked like four or five bedrooms. It was also enclosed within four foot high black fence. Dean killed the engine and him and his brother took in the sight. It was dark, save for what looked like a few lights on in the back of the house. Dean popped his door open and said gruffly, "Welp. We ain't getting any younger." Sam got out of the car too, following his brother, silent.<p>

The reached the entrance gate of the home, and, kind of stupidly, Dean tried to yank the gate open. Of course it was locked. The gates were short enough, he supposed, taking a glance around before he, in one swift move, grabbed the top of the gates and hoisted himself over. Dean, now on the home side of the gate, looked over at his brother and smirked. Sam nodded once, jumped over the gate as well, and quietly, the Winchester boys headed up to the house.  
>The sun cast long, eerie shadows over the nicely-cut green lawn. The sky was turning a malevolent purple as the sun continued to set, highlighting the horizons in dark pink. As Sam and Dean got closer, the lights were indeed on in the backyard, nice and bright and white. They stopped walking and exchanged looks. Did a whole family live here? Bobby just said it was one girl. Were they given the correct address?<p>

When they got around to the back of the house, a long white porch lining the rear of the house, they realized it wasn't lights, it was just one light, a very bright one, coming from what looked like a cellar.  
>A loud cock echoed throughout the empty backyard; Dean turned around, only to be looking down the double-barrel of a shotgun. The hand holding the underside of the shotgun was fairly thin, with painted navy blue nails, calloused from wear. He followed the barrel up to a pair of eyes, one squinted, the other wild and brown, flecked with gold. "Who the hell are you and why the hell are you on my lawn?" came what Dean concluded was the gun owner's voice. The voice was nice, smooth, but firm and serious. Dean surveyed the shotgun, noticing a finger wrapped around the trigger. His mind went blank. "Singer. Singer! Bobby Signer! Bobby Singer sent us!" Dean sputtered out, trying to verbally put the pieces together. He then held his breath, Sam standing at his side, looking between the two of them, holding his breath as well. Absentmindedly, he wondered if, if the girl actually shot his brother dead, he would feel anything.<p>

Slowly, ever-so-slowly, the young woman lowered the gun. Dean finally could get a good look at the weilder. She had nice, long brown hair,with peacock feathers dangling down her neck and to her shoulder. She must've had them clipped into the underparts of her scalp or something. Her skin was a light brown, almost glowing in the dark surroundings. She was just as tall as he was about six foot even in the white flipflops, which matched the white v-neck and the dark jeans she wore as well. Her eyes, still dark and suspicious, were dark brown as well. Her thin lips repeated, "Bobby Singer?" Dean nodded dumbly. It was all he could manage. A moment of silence, then, "C'mon then." She set the gun against the railing of the porch and started toward the open cellar doors. When she walked enough to realize that Dean and Sam weren't following, she turned and, her voice a bit sharp, "You coming or not?" She turned back and continued, slightly satisfied when she heard the repeated quick crunching of grass under the boys feet.

"So, how is Bobby?" she asked the two of them as they traveled down a long flight of stairs into the bright cellar. "I'm guessing he's still in a wheelchair?" She glanced back, watching the brothers trail behind her. "Unless he sold his soul to walk again or somethin'. But I wouldn't know. Haven't talk to the guy in years." She shrugged and continued on. Dean and Sam, behind the girl's back, exchanged looks. "So do I get your names?" The three of them reached the end of the staircase, which opened up to a large cement room, completely empty. She turned to look at them. "Dean and Sam Winchester. Nice to meet you," Dean stated, motioning to the owner of each name. "Name's Adara." She flashed a quick smile. "Why'd Bobby send you here, Dean and Sam Winchester?" she asked, her voice soft. "My brother, Sam, he uh... He lost his soul..." Adara raised her eyebrows, obviously interested. "He recently got it back, but he can't feel. Bobby said to come to you to get his emotions back." The girl nodded. "I know exactly how to tackle this situation." She turned and looked at Sam, right into his eyes.

For a long time, she and Sam looked at each other in silence. Occasionally Adara would tilt her head from one side to another or shift her weight, but nothing too major came about the three of them for a while. She seemed to be searching for something in Sam. Something to tell her that he was still human. That he was still Samuel Winchester. She started talking quietly to herself, or to Sam, Dean straining to hear. "There's so much pain. So much loss in you, Sam Winchester. You've been a hero to many, but lost many in turn." Adara looked as if she was going to grab his hands or something, because her fingers kept twitching. "It's gonna be okay," she said as quietly as she could, Dean having to lean in to hear her. When she finally looked away, he caught Adara's eyes for a brief moment, and they were filled with a mess of emotions, ranging from pity and sadness too optimism and awe. "Dean Winchester, walk with me. Sam, stay there." Her voice was firm, but oddly kind; Dean followed the woman.  
>"I can give him back his emotions," Adara stated when he got to her side and they started to walk to the other side of the room. "It's a fairly simple creation process. The raw essence of the emotion, extract of the representing fruit, mix and serve." Dean's heart was started to lighten. He was gonna get his brother back. "You have to understand though, there is a bit of a snag," she continued as she stopped in front of a cloaked doorway. "Snag?" he asked incredulously. "What do you mean 'snag'?" Adara pushed back the cloak to reveal a whole new room, and Dean stepped inside.<p>

It was large, and the walls were lined with shelves and colored a velvet red. The shelves had many different shaped bottles with different colored substances inside of them. A few even seemed to be glowing. They were all labeled with a white sticker and with a very nice, clean writing. Dean couldn't make out all of them, for the light in this room was about insanely dimmer than the strak white lights outside of the doorway, but the ones that glowed were labeled things like "Sunlight", "Essence of the Moon", and so on.  
>"'Snag' as in that he's gotta relive all of said emotions." That didn't seem like much of a snag, Dean thought to himself. But when he looked at Adara, she was looking at him with her face slightly intimidated. "And you can't be with him while he does so." Dean's light heart almost stopped, and anger quickly rose to his chest. "Are you- No! I'm not letting him do this alone! Screw that!" Forgetting the words that Bobby had heeded the brother, he watched the gypsy's face contort into surprise and blooming hate. Her eyebrows raised and she crossed her arms over her chest. "That's my little brother you're talking about. No. No. I'm not leaving him alone. Especially when he's gotta go through emotions." Silence, overwhelming silence, followed suit. But only for a moment.<br>"Then leave," Adara spat. "Get out and find someone else to help your little brother. If you don't want to listen to me then I'm not going to put up with you." She turned away from Dean, who realized what he just did. "Why can't I stay with my brother?" Dean asked softly, crossing his arms over his chest as well. "Because Dean Winchester." Adara turned back to face him, her peacock feathers ruffling then settling over her shoulder. "The emotions are pretty straightforward happiness, sadness, fear, confusion, common sense meaning that I have a pretty detailed idea about how people react to them. I don't, however, know how he'll react to two emotions-" She paused, half to build suspense and the other half to fix her peacock feathers. "-Love and hate." By the look on Dean's face, she needed to continue. She sighed and did so. "Every person reacts to love and hate differently because those two emotions are heavily influenced by thoughts and memories. Those are the only ones I cannot fully control." A moment or so of silence filled the velvet room, then Dean, who wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, said, "All right, uh, I'm sorry, for yellin' at ya a couple minutes ago." Adara nodded once. She understood. "Go get your little brother. I'll fix him up right."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a chair set in the middle of the large cement room, and in it sat Sam Winchester, very quiet. Dean and Adara had moved into the velvet room as she concocted her remedies for Sam. She explained to Dean as much as he would listen too from how they should taste to the texture of the remedy before he walked out to check on his brother. The gypsy didn't mid too much, she was always one for working alone anyways. She also got to think about the pair of brothers that came to her. They seemed close Dean seemed to be very protective of his little brother. Adara wondered why. The little one lost his soul, yes, but what was the cost? When Dean walked back in, his face was a bit contorted, as if in thought. "You okay there?" Adara asked quietly; she was almost done with the first emotion. He took a look inside of the pot, seeing bright blue smooth liquid. "Confusion," Adara stated simply, putting the cap onto a jar of what looked like small strands of feathers. I got a question. She looked over her shoulder.  
>"There are a lot of emotions. Not just happiness and sadness and all that, but like, astonishment, and torment, optimism. Are you gonna make a brew for each emotion?" Adara turned back to the brew. A few strands of hair fell in front of diamond-shaped her face. "No. Those emotions are mirror emotions. They are a lesser of a larger emotion. Say we give him happiness, that one brew also covers joy, optimism, trust, contempt. It's kinda complicated." Dean nodded once, apparently understanding the complicated formula. "How long is it supposed to last?" he asked as she ladled some Confusion into a small transparent glass cup. It smelled strongly of cotton candy. "Anywhere from ten seconds to minutes. It heavily varies on the person." Dean nodded again. "Listen. I'll let you stay through the first few emotions. But when I tell you that it's time too pull back, I mean it," she stated firmly, her eyes dead serious. Dean agreed, hiding his smile. "Pardon me." The girl brushed past him, holding it out in front of her.<p>

Sam saw her and sat himself up. "Hello Sam," she said softly, smiling a soft smile. Sam nodded once. She handed over the cup, and told him to drink. He did, taking a big gulp, the giving the cup back to her. "It tastes like-" Sam smacked his lips -Cotton candy. He smacked his lips again as Adara backed herself up. Dean, only half-noticing, stayed right next to his brother as his face changed from expressionless to furrowed eyebrows. And then out came question after question from Sam Winchester's mouth, Dean trying to keep up with them.  
>"Why did we go looking for the plagues?"<br>"Why did we get caught in Hell so many times?"  
>"Where did Gabriel actually go? You think he actually went back to Heaven?"<br>"I wonder what Castiel's doing right now? You think he's at it with Raphael right now? Like right this second?"  
>As the questions kept spewing, a minute full of them, Adara slowly came back to Dean's side, smirking. "Keeping up all right?" she asked. "How long is this supposed to last?" Dean replied, shooting a look her way. She hid a giggle behind her hand as the questions coming out of Sam's mouth slowed to a stop. "Now a good time for you?" she asked, putting her hand on Dean's shoulder as a motion for him to follow her back into the velvet room.<p>

He appeared in the room, watching as the six-foot tall gypsy girl tried to reach a shelf that was just brushing her fingertips on her tiptoes. There was a small green bottle that Dean supposed she was trying to reach. He smirked, reached up, and got it down for her. Can I ask what you're making now? he asked Adara as she took the bottle, smiling kindly. "Common sense. I'm trying to tackle all the small emotions to humor you." She threw a smirk over her shoulder as she uncorked the bottle and spilled it's contents into the basin in which she brewed the confusion mix. "What do you mean 'humor me'?" he asked as he tried to lean against the basin but she slapped his arm hard as a sign to get off. "Oh like you need any hints." She laughed a little and plucked a few small orange petals from a large jar on a small endtable near her and the basin. Dean laughed as well.

She finished her brew for common sense: a thick, molten green liquid that sickeningly smelled of pineapple. She ladled a large dollop of it out and walked out with it in the same cup as confusion; she lightly brushed past Dean, who followed right behind her and her peacock feathers.  
>Sam took the new concoction with a quiet Thank you that sounded more of a question. He took it all in one down, handing her back the cup and almost gagging it back up in the process. His quick jerk forward make Adara jump back and almost drop the glass cup, frightened like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. When the emotion kicked in, Sam's face looked calm, relieved. The first words out of his mouth, "Dude, we've done some really stupid stuff" , made Dean chuckle. And Sam launched into a discussion with Dean about all of the apparently stupid stuff they've done from Becky and their novels too Gabriel's trickster ways throughout the years. Adara listened closely, learning about the two boys just as Sam was. This lasted longer than confusion did almost two minutes - until he finally faded into silence. Dean looked up at the gypsy, who smiled a little in return. "You comin', Winchester?" she called as she turned and started to the room. When Dean didn't follow, Adara's step didn't falter, she continued to the velvet room alone.<p>

While the brown-haired, peacock feathery wearing gypsy worked inside her room, Dean stayed kneeling brother, the two of them silent. Dean supposed that this was simply an aftershock of the emotion he took it, but it was a little unnerving, seeing his brother this settled and quiet. He didn't know why in particular, but it was uncomfortable to not see his brother's face covered in emotion like usual. After it finally got too much, Dean told his brother he'd be right back, and headed into the velvet room with Adara.  
>"Too late, I'm almost done," she commented mildly over her shoulder, a smirk playing at her glossy lips. It looks like she was eating a fruit, like an orange or something, and forgot to wipe her mouth. What's the next emotion? he asked, trying to sound casual as he peeked over her shoulder, only to see something in the basin that looked like it was about to overflow. It was a glossy bright orange color, like a highlighter almost, that was giving off a sickening smell he couldn't place. The hell is that? Dean asked, trying not to gag on his own words. Surprise! she said in a mock-squeal, then laughed a little. Dean didn't laugh back, afraid that if he opened his mouth again, he'd vomit. Adara was back out the door, and, to his immense relief, he was out with her.<p>

The same routine went down: Sam almost gagged again, and Adara practically jumped out of her skin. But with surprise, Sam almost didn't react at all, in which Dean threw a quizzical look at the now approaching gypsy. It's normal, she commented with a wave of her navy-painted hand. Sometimes emotions don't show up on the surface. "Like I told you earlier, these are the more minor emotions. The big ones aren't until later." Because of them not being able to tell if the emotion had fully sunk in or not, after two minutes, Adara called it. "All right, I'll be back." And she turned on her heels, walking out of the room. Dean followed a minute later, after throwing a soft, brotherly smile at his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

He walked into the room, getting a chill. "Why's it so cold in here?" he asked, pulling his jacket around himself. "Sorry," was all that came from Adara, who didn't turn away from the basin. Dean walked up to her side, realizing her face had paled slightly and her hands were now trembling. "What are you making?" he asked, looking into the basin, which, when first looked at it, was black and bottomless. "Fear," she whispered back, not looking away. Dean didn't look away as well, standing next to her. And it hit him: There was a blackness that overcame his vision, and suddenly it was his brother on a ceiling, engulfed in flames. Another black moment, then it was him in Hell, the flames licking and charring his skin, his screams echoing all around him. Terror overwhelmed him. Heat, burning, fire. It was everywhere.

And the blackness went away in a flash, and he was back in the velvet room, staring up at the ceiling, Adara bent over him, paler than before, eyes scared and hands clutching his soaked shirt. "Please tell me you're okay. Oh please, just tell me anything." She clutched his shirt tighter. "What the hell was that?" he asked, his hands taking her's as she helped him sit up. "Fear," Adara replied, as if it would explain it all. Which it sort of did. He glanced around her, noticing the black goop in the glass. "I already have it ladled into the glass. C'mon." She hoisted him up in her arms, then lead him out the velvet room, a hand tightly clutching the glass.  
>For a moment, Sam was very hesitant to take the concoction of Fear. He was, well, afraid of it. But after reconsidering due to a few words from his brother, he gulped it down. The reaction was almost instant.<br>Sam was screaming. On the floor and screaming. He was holding his head and screaming in pain, his eyes wide open. His skin flushed pink than paper white, as if all the blood left him. He also was teary-eyed, the tears beginning to streak his cheeks. Dean had his arms around his brother, trying not to cry himself. The repeated shouts of "Make it stop" and "It hurts" were the only actual words coming from Sam's mouth. His older brother was trying to hush him while trying to not loose it himself. "How long is this supposed to last?" Dean shouted at Adara, who wiped her face. "I told you: It heavily depends on the person!" she shouted back, her hands curling around her waist.  
>It seemed to have taken a lifetime and a half for Sam to finally quiet down. When it was over, Sam was curled into Dean's arms, pale and shaking violently. Adara was at Dean's side, crouched next to him, shaky and tears down her cheeks. She didn't even both to tell him that she was off to make the next brew. Sam needed Dean. Dean needed Sam. They needed each other.<p>

Dean walked in a short time later, the room back to it's original temperature. "It was like a freaking Dementor was in the room of something," Dean said, more to himself. "Sorry 'bout that. Fear needs to be made in a specific way," Adara replied, trying not to smile at the reference. "So what's next?" Adara stopped and turned, her eyes full of concern. "You gonna be okay? When you dropped, you were shouting too. Like your brother. You kept shouting to make it stop." She leaned back on the basin just slightly. Did he really? When he dropped, he didn't remember anything other than how much pain there was and how much he wanted his brother. "I'll be fine." Then he walked over to her side as she turned back to the basin, taking one more concerned glance at him. This time, the emotion seemed to glow a white light from it's middle, making the dreary gray glow as well. "Lemme guess," Dean quipped; Adara reached up and grabbed a bottle of water labeled "Rain water" in that nice clean writing. She dumped the entire thing in. "Sadness?" Adara threw him a smile. "Good," she drawled, quickly scooping some into the same faithful glass cup. She was out the door in a swift move, Dean following.

Dean knelt down next to his brother as he took in the sadness. The reaction was, like Fear, almost instant. Tears welled in his eyes and he sunk into the chair, trying to hide the oncoming storm. "Sam?" Dean asked cautiously, leaning forward. Sam looked up, tears falling down. "Sam," Dean repeated, softer this time, taking his younger brother into his arms. Sam finally broke; hard, muffled sobs started from Dean's chest. Adara decided this time to stay, so she sat herself down and stayed silent as Dean comforted his brother. It seemed Sam just couldn't stop – which was normal considering the emotion – and Dean wouldn't let his brother go, shushing him and petting his hair softly.  
>It lasted for a few minutes before Sam finally calmed down. Adara didn't bother the brothers. Like before, they needed each other more than anything.<p>

Dean walked in just as she was finishing the next emotion brew. The room was alight with a nice, soft light coming from the basin. Adara had the glass in her hand, a soft smile on her face. It was yellow and smelled like fresh-cut grass. "Happiness," Dean stated, unintentionally smiling. Adara nodded, carrying to the door, then stopping abruptly. She turned to face Dean, her face now a slight frown, her eyes filled with regret. "Dean, remember when I told you that there was gonna be a time to step off your brother?" she asked, her voice small. Dean nodded. "Well, uh, it's time." Dean's little bubble that seemed to materialize when he walked in popped. "Uh, excuse me?" he said, laughing a little in disbelief. "I'm sorry Dean. But I told you that there was gonna be a time when you'd have to let him go by himself, and starting now-"  
>"No no no! Not starting now! C'mon, gypsy, he's been good the entire time with me. We were progressing just fine and now you're telling me to just let him go?" Adara's face contorted slightly into disbelief. "Adara, he's my brother for God's sakes. And I mean, c'mon. It's just happiness. What's the worst that it could do?"<p>

Sam saw the glass, filled with Happiness, and broke into a small smile. It seemed even the little Winchester knew what it was. Adara smiled back as she set the cup in his hands and he drank. Within a moment or two, Sam's face had this doofy, puppy-like grin on his face, his eyes all lit up. He stood up, making Adara realize how much taller this kid was. Two heads taller than her and at least one than his brother, and they both topped six feet. Suddenly she was up in arms, her feet slightly off the ground, a mad squeal erupting from her mouth. "Sam-!" was all that was audible. He was hugging the pretty gypsy, both of them smiling. He held her in his arms for a few moments before telling her, "Thanks for everything that you've done for me" and then setting her down.  
>Dean was due for a hug next. Dean, with his hands up and a small smile on his face, repeated to his brother that he didn't really want a hug and that he knew his brother loved him. But Sam kept insisting on it, making Adara giggle. Dean kept refusing until, with a leap, Sam took his brother to the floor in a flurry of winded laughs. "Just gimme a hug, Deanie boy!" Sam called, laughing hard as he wrestled with his brother. Dean was laughing to, hard, real laughter that echoed all around the gray concrete room. Adara was evening laughing, standing up and her arms entwined within themselves. "All right, man, all right! C'mon! Off of me!" Dean said in between laughs. When Sam got off of his brother, he sat on his knees, his face was flushed pink and his smile was huge. "C'mere you gigantic moose." Dean swept his brother into his arms, them hugging with closed eyes, flushed faces, and slight smiles. Adara stood for just a moment before Sam looked up at her and locked eyes. She caught his eyes for only the second time she's met him, and this time, it was such a stark contrast to before she almost felt like tearing up with joy. Sam's eyes were full of brightness and the iris colors were a very brilliant shade of brown, just like his brothers, though his elder's was flaked with green. They felt like a human's eyes, full of wonder and happiness and content. He unraveled himself from his brother for just a moment, opening am arm up, his hand held out for Adara to take. With a small giggle, she took Sam's hand, it being much bigger than her's. He yanked her in, and, laughing, the three of them were in each others arms.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A difficult brew was the next emotion, and when Dean walked in, he realized the room was unnaturally warm, at least for his taste, and it seemed to have gotten brighter. Dean also felt somewhat more content, as if a weight had been lifted from him. "What's-" Dean stopped before he started as he walked over to the basin, right next to Adara, and looked inside. It was a beautiful golden mixture that oddly didn't have a smell like the others did; it looked almost like melted gold. "Love," Adara said in a faraway voice, stirring slowly. Dean took a sluggish glance at the gypsy, who's eyes were glossy and distant, just like her voice. Her hair had seemed to have shaped her face. The golden light made her look like some kind of fair-haired angel. "I have a question for you," she stated simply, Dean watching her lips move, which were pink and hued with gold. "What's your favorite scent?" She looked up and locked eyes with Dean. It would be so easy, to just lean in, wrap his hand around the back of her neck, under that silky hair and-

"Cinnamon." It seemed to just drip from his mouth, as if he could taste the spice that the word contained. He felt a little bit tipsy, but off of what he couldn't really say. Adara moved slowly, steadily, taking a jar in her hand, and popping it open to reveal a dark red powder. The scent filled the air, heavy. She scooped up a handful and dropped it into the basin. It turned the golden syrup-like mixture deep crimson. "It's a waste, all of this," she muttered, setting the jar down and picking up the faithful glass cup. "Such a waste." She took a ladle full and poured it into the glass, looking like hot, molten gold as it layered into the cup. For a moment, Dean caught the gypsy's eyes, and with a whispered on thick lips, she whispered, "Come, Dean," and she turned away from him and walked to his brother.

Dean followed only a second after, though still a bit sluggish. Handing over the glass to Sam, Adara took a few steps back, trying to take Dean with her. "Hold up," he whispered to her, tugging his arm away from her. It took only a moment for the emotion to hit the younger Winchester.  
>His face softened, and his body relaxed. A slow, goofy smile spread across his strong features, looking a little unnatural, but not in a forced sort of way. Sam looked up at Dean, not taking his eyes off of his brother. Dean looked right back, brown eyes locked with brown, but only one had the raw power of Love to control him. "Dean," Sam finally said, slowly standing up. "I love you man." And taking him into his arms again, the brothers embraced, leaving Adara a little more than confused. It's not usually like this, she thought to herself. Though every person experiences love differently, they usually are more affectionate than just a hug.<br>Her thoughts rang true when she caught a glimpse of Sam's hand, once around Dean's shoulder, drift slowly, slow enough for his brother to not notice, down to around his stomach. There it is. Adara didn't move. Whatever the brothers were in for, that was their problem.

She watched as Sam hugged a little tighter and Dean struggle just a bit. The mood changed from loving and brotherly to a little awkward just like that. "Man do I love you, Dean," Sam muttered, his arm drifting lower. Dean finally managed to get his hands properly on his brother and pushed him off, laughing awkwardly. "All right man, love you too," he replied, straightening out his jacket. Sam didn't falter. "Dean, I love you so much, you know that?" he asked curiously, not hesitating to hide the emotion in his eyes. Dean took a glance at the gypsy, who stood back and crossed her arms over her chest and wiggled her eyebrows. "Love in it's purest form," was all she said before turning and walking back to her velvet room, leaving the brothers alone. "Hey, yo, get back here!" he called after her, a little too late.

"Dean, do you love me?" Sam asked, his voice sounding dreamy. Dean turned back to his brother. "Course I love you, Sammy," he replied simply, a little more than weirded out at this point. Silence, then, "No Dean, I mean like, love me?" Dean furrowed his brows, then raised them to a dramatic height. "L-Love love you? Man, you're my brother. I-I don't-" But his words were cut short by Sam stepping forward and closing the distance between them. "Because, it's a nice feeling, falling in love with someone you know," Sam explained, voice soft. "It's like that one song." Sam started to hum a song that sounded poppy and cheesy. "'Lucky I'm in love with my best friend...'" he trailed off, looking at Dean with a piercing gaze. "It's so nice. Because there's no awkward first meeting, no heartbreak when you two are apart. I mean, it's just... Perfect." Sam smiled then, a small, loving smile. "I love you like that. And I'd be the best love you'd ever have," he insisted, nodding his head a little as he spoke. "You and me, we'd be perfect together." His smile grew. "S-Sam, you're freaking me out a little bit here," Dean said, taking a step away from his brother, who took a step forward in return. There was no doubt in his mind now. Love in it's purest form for his brother meant that his brother was completely nuts for him? This wasn't right.

Sam took Dean's wrists in his hands. "Just, please, let me kiss you," Sam said quietly, his voice a notch away from desperate. Dean tried to yank from his brother. "Just let me have this one thing, please Dean," he practically begged. "Sam," Dean said, his voice hitching slightly in fear and yet it was somehow stern. "I-I love you, okay? You're my brother, my best friend. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, standing in front of you. I probably would've driven myself off a pier or something by now. But-", he stopped, letting Sam, who had a pink blush in his cheeks and a goofy smile on his face, digest his words, "-I don't love you like that, okay? You're my brother. That's what you're gonna stay as." And after that, it was a long stretch of silence, and Sam just pounced. Dean didn't even have time to brace himself for the attack, it just showed up.  
>Sam took his to the floor, expertly tacking his hands and feet to the ground with his own. Dean was letting out a string of very colorful curses, panicking suddenly. "Adara!" Dean managed loudly, Sam still on top of him. "Gypsy chick!" His voice was ragged, desperate. "Sam, let me go." But Sam wouldn't budge. "Just please let me get what I want this time," Sam asked Dean, his eyes a little sad, but still nothing but loving. Sam leaned down, about to press his lips to his older brother's.<p>

Adara walked in, and it hit him. Suddenly Sam blinked, one time, then two, then three. And he was looking at Dean, who was still creeped out of his head, right in the eyes. "D-Dean?" Sam asked softly, making Dean blink right back. There was no hesitation; Sam threw himself off of his brother, suddenly a hand on his own chest and his breath ragged. "Dude, what happened?" Sam looked up at Adara, arms crossed over her chest, a smirk playing on her lips. "Love. Love in it's purest form."


End file.
